Jade West: Complicated
by Forever.'.And.'.Always123
Summary: Jade is a very complicated person. what happens when she faces some major problems. Will Beck be able to save her? or will Tori mess it up? BADE! Jade-centric. Fist Fanfic. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

J**ade West: complicated**

**a/n: hey, it's me! this is my first fanfic so i really want to know whats it like. I will try to upload as much as possible. sorry if it switches tenses, but i'm not used to writing in the present tense. I come from England so my grammer and spelling shouldn't be too bad. I love BADE! Jade&BeckJade&BeckJade&Beck! first chapter. Tell me if you like it or how to improve. GO!**

**disclamer: I am Dan and i am writing fanfiction instead of putting it as an episode. (of course i'm not!)**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

**JADE'S POV**

"10" the door doesn't open. He doesn't mean this. I go to open it. No. he means it, for real. We have broken up. No more Beck&Jade, just Beck and Jade.

I walk slowly to my car. I speed up when I feel tears rush to my eyes. I blink them away. As I drive off, I don't care about speed limits and red lights, I just need to get away. I pull up into my drive way. Another car is parked there. Oh-no. I can hear my dad screaming "JADELYN WEST, I KNOW YOU'REE OUT THERE AND I'M COMING!" I run away, I trip, I stumble, but I don't stop.

I run straight to my favourite place. The lake. The tree. I'm sitting on the tree with my legs either side. I am only 2 meters away from the warm blue water, twinkling from the reflection of the sunset. No-one would have thought Jade West's favourite place would be a tree by a lake. Most people would think it is a scissor factory. Believe me, I love scissors, but they are nothing compared to this place. Jade is the tough, mean vicious girl. But this is where the real Jade is. She is lost in the leaves of this tree. That's where I am.

I close my eyes and try to stop the tears. Last time I came here, I was 14. But then I met Beck. He entered my world and there was no reason to come here. I found I could be myself with him. He understood me like no-one else. He loved every part of me, good and bad. I love him too. Well, I guess I should say_ loved_. So I guess I will come here a lot more often now.

I found this place when I was 7 years old…

_I rushed through the door wearing my favourite lilac dress, I had 3 purple clips in my long brown hair and a smile printed on my face._

_I thrust a picture at my dad and grinned at him. He looked at it and gave it a disgusted look._

"_What the hell is this crap?" he scowled._

"_It's me and you and the angel is mommy!" I said, still with a huge smile. "Also, I got the lead in the school musical! Teacher thinks I'm great and she says I should do that as a career."_

"_It's not a proper career. You can't earn a living doing that. You're going to be a doctor or a dentist." He yelled at me._

"_But I think acting and singing a dancing is fun." I looked at him, confused._

"_Life will never be fun unless you have money! You're lucky I'm giving you a choice, you UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"_

_With that, he hit me. "Once, for being ungrateful."_

_He hit me again. "Twice, for not understanding."_

_He hit me again, knocking me to the floor. "And a third time for being a horrible child."_

_I curled up on the floor, sobbing into my knees._

"_Don't feel sorry for yourself, bitch! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND LIFE!"_

_I ran out of the house and down the road. I didn't stop for 15 minutes. I was exhausted and starving but I couldn't go back. So I found a low tree by a lake. The branches were low enough for me to climb. I got comfortable because I knew I would be spending the night there._

_I went there every time I felt hated, unwanted, unloved._

When I met Beck, I stopped because I never felt those emotions again. I knew Beck loved me.

But now I'm back to being unloved again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade West: Complicated**

**So this is the second chapter of my first story. Sorry it took me a while to upload but my computer broke down. its fixed now so i will update more often. Thank you to Princess warrior 17 and Blue penguin lightning. Enjoy the next chapter and please review.**

My mind wanders. I try to think everything through, but there's too much. My mind finally focuses on one thing.

I remember the tests lying on the bathroom floor. The stupid little plus sign that is haunting me.

I'm pregnant. it's the last thing I need right now. I have too much going on in my life. And the father isn't even going to be there to help me through it.

Its then that I realize.

I really am all on my own. All my friend hardly talk to me since the break up. I guess I never really treated them like friends. No-one is there to care for me anymore. No-one loves me. I am back to being unwanted. Pointless in this world.

I remember my parents fighting over who has to keep me. None of them wanted me invading their space. In the end I got put with my dad because of my mother didn't have to money to support me. that's when he started abusing me, because I was forced to live with him. He scarred me. So I changed my image. I wouldn't be Jadelyn August West, the sweet child who loves everything happy; I would be Jade West, the tough mean girl who lets no-one break me.

Beck broke me.

I can't have a baby. I can't care for it. The mother it should have isn't me. A baby should have two loving parents, a nice home, food and water. Most importantly, love.

I can't give all that.

I know what to do.

I have to.

I slide off the tree and start walking. I turn off the street and try to stop the tears forming in my eyes.

**BECK'S POV**

I see her.

Tight black clothes, luscious black hair with blue/green streaks, delicate pale skin and icy blue eyes. A dark angel, fallen from above. Jade West.

Where was she going? I imagined she was at her house. Her dad must be home.

I was curious to see where she was going so I parked my truck on the side of the road. I silently got out of my truck and she had turned a corner. I raced down to the corner and peered round. She turned the corner again.

For some reason, she was clutching her stomach and tears were welled up in her eyes. Whats going on?

I could see it now. The large white building Jade was heading to. It couldn't be. The large blue sign above the building read: ABORTION

Jade's pregnant.

"Jade!" I call out before i could stop myself. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Beck," She said, almost a whisper.

I walked ight up behind her. She still wouldn't face me, so I walked in front of her so I could see her beautiful face. She was crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a calm gentle tone.

"We just broke up, I didn't have a chance!" She yelled.

"Look, Jade, I will help you through this. There's no need to get an abortion."

She sighed sadly and shook her head. She tried to push past me but I wouldn't let her.

"Just let me do it." She said in a monotone voice.

"But I will help, I promise," I still wouldn't let her past.

"Yeah, break that promise just like the others." Her eyes gathered all her tears and they started to flow. She turned the opposite way and ran. One hand clutching her stomach and the other shielding her face from tears.

Jade's pregnant and how can I help when she won't let me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 3**

**Hi, it's me. Here's another chapter of my story. I don't know what else to say and you're probably bored of reading this so I am going to skip the super long author's note and just start the story.**

**Jade's POV**

He found me! I know I can't get an abortion now. It would be too hard now that he knows. I run back to my tree and somehow the green leaves are comforting. It is the one place I can be alone, the one secret Beck does not know.

I kissed my finger and gently run it across my stomach. "You'll be alright baby, I love you," I whisper.

**Beck's POV**

How could I ever let her go? I am a stupid mess without her. I can't live without her. I'm so selfish. All that fighting meant nothing. I love her, and I lost her. I know I need her back. I don't know how, but I will.

Somehow.

Right now I'm not looking for her. Yes, I'm keeping an eye out, but I'm not purposely walking through a park at midnight, looking for her.

I know Jade. She only runs from situations when she needs time to think. So I'm giving her time.

I sit down between 2 bushes by a lake. The reflection of the moon beams down on the water. I lightly skim a stone and it bounces twice before it sinks to the bottom, making the dark water ripple gently. I always come here when I want to get away, it's so peaceful.

I can see a dark silhouette of someone on a tree. It looks like I'm not the only one who comes here.

Somehow, whenever I come here, my mind wanders to the best moments of Jade and I. I remember when Jade agreed to be my girlfriend. This takes me back to 3 years ago. I, Beck Oliver had managed to find treasure in the deepest, darkest forest. And the treasure was definitely not something to sell. Jade was my gem, my treasure that I would keep in my heart forever.

It seems like a place she would like. You probably think I'm wrong because Jade is the tough girl who doesn't like peace. But no, the real Jade, who only I got to see, would love this place. Maybe, if she and I ever got back together I would take her here and we could watch the stars together and just be us and our dysfunctional love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 4**

**Hi! This is the 4****th**** chapter of my story. It is weird and so am I. I have been getting a lot of reviews and they make me happy so yeah, REVIEW! Thank you to princess-warrior 17 for reviewing ever chapter so far and giving me inspiration for my Seddie story (read it if you like Seddie). Here we go.**

**Jade's POV**

It starts to drizzle with rain, which soon turns into pouring. It's freezing so I jump off my tree and start to head home. I'm scared of what my dad could do to me for being so late. What if he hurts my baby? Oh god, I'm going crazy. A few hours ago I wanted to kill the poor myself and now I have tears in my eyes just thinking about it. I could never get an abortion, and I am not going to let my dad near her either.

Yeah, I know I said her. I have this crazy feeling that my baby will be a girl. It's stupid to assume when there is a 50:50 chance. But I know she will be a girl. I don't know how, I just do.

I can't go home because I know my dad will hurt me, like he always does. It's even worse when I do something wrong, like being late, which I am. Once, he broke 2 of my ribs. I hated lying to the hospital that I had fallen down stairs. I always hated lying when I was 9 years old. As I got older, it got worse. He was more violent and drunk then he had ever been. He would lock me in the basement and chain me to the wall. He would whip me with his belt and slice me with his knife, almost killing me. He would leave me down there for days. He would give me dirty water and mouldy bread, saying he didn't want me to die just yet because how else would he relieve his anger?

I decide to go to the only place I felt at home.

I crouch down by the side of the silver RV and rest my head on the cold metal. I would never go inside. No-one even knows I'm here. But it's still more comforting than home. It is still raining, but at least I am at peace. I was getting bored of the tree and lake anyway.

Suddenly, a rustle comes from the bushes. I quickly dart round to the back of the RV so whoever is coming doesn't see me. I can't face anyone at the moment, especially Beck. I hear footsteps, then the RV door slamming. It must have been Beck. I wonder why he is out so late. I move round to the side of the RV because I can't find a comfy position behind. I hear more footsteps but this time, whoever it is sees me.

This person is wearing 8" heels, a low cut, tight, ripped dress and she looked like a total slut. Wait, did Beck hire a prostitute? No. this person is Tori Vega.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 5**

**Yo Mama! It's me and I don't know why I said Yo Mama. But I felt like it so whatever. Here is chapter 5. I have no idea where this story is going, but I won't stop. Hahahahahahahaha. I'm in a crazy mood today, Ya!**

**Enjoy ze story.**

"Jade, why are you here?" tori asks me.

"I could ask you the same question," I challenge.

"As a matter of fact, Beck invited me here to 'hang' with him. And in guy world, I thing we all know what hang means." She says with a big evil grin. I really hate her and everyone always asks why. Well, first impression: she was rubbing my boyfriend where only I am allowed to touch him. Also, on her second day, she kissed him. It wasn't a stage kiss, she asked him to do it. And he said yes, but he could have said no. I knew from then on I would always have to protect Beck from her, and I did, but it got on his nerves, so we started fighting. The fighting got worse and so we broke up. What he doesn't know is that almost every fight was about Tori, but we never mentioned her name.

And people wonder why I hate her.

Now she is walking up to his RV door. I feel a pang in my chest as he opens the door. Oh god, I've missed him. Now he has Tori. I need to get over him, but I can't. It's even harder having part of him growing inside me. And if the baby turns out to look like Beck, it will be even harder to forget.

I watch, peeking out from behind the RV. Tori asks if she can come in and he says yes. Before entering she shoots me a look that plainly says: he's all mine now.

I hate that she has won. I feel like a little kid on Christmas day who opened up a nice looking present, which turned out to be a horrible cardboard box, but Tori opened hers and it was an amazing, expensive gift.

If I ever make a new 'what I hate' video, it will definitely have losing in there. It is the worst feeling in the world.

A scream coming from the RV bursts my bubble of thought. It was definitely Tori's scream because Beck doesn't scream like that. Heck, he doesn't scream at all.

I wonder what all the fuss is about, so I peek out from the side of the RV just in time to see and hear something very interesting.

"Kiss me!" Tori yells.

"I don't love you Tori! I love someone else and I always will do! You are just my friend, but after the way you acted tonight I'm not even sure you are even that." Beck yells, louder than Tori. He has never yells that loud, not even in our worst fights. He never did because he knew I would break down if someone yelled at me like that. What he didn't know is that it was my Dad that yelled at me like that and that Beck yelling like that makes him, in a way, seem similar to my dad. I wouldn't be able to live with that, as I barely can live with one person like my dad. He always would ask me why I didn't like him being so harsh. I never told him why.

But hearing him yell at Tori like that makes me slightly happy. She deserves it because of the way she acted. It's payback for touching and kissing my (ex) boyfriend. Pay back for thinking she can come here dressed as a slut and get what she wants. Well she thought wrong.

She lost and I won!

But what about everything else in my life?

I guess I will always be the loser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 1, no 2, no 3, no, 4, no 5, IT'S 6**

**Hi, I have nothing to say in this chapter apart from thanks for all the reviews! Oh yeah, and check out princess-warrior 17's story: Save Me. It is Jade-centric and it is truly amazing so read it!**

**Here we go:**

As soon as I heard Beck's door slam, I ran. I ran from everyone and everything that could hurt me. I had to get away. I passed my house and saw no car in the driveway. Dad must be out. I took the chance and bolted inside. As soon as I slammed the door, I ran to my room.

Tori will always be completion, even if Beck doesn't like her now. She knows a million and one ways to seduce a boy and no doubt that at least one will work on Beck eventually. I know she's not gonna stop trying.

My mind wanders back to the small bump that is slowly starting to grow. I should go to the doctors to check it but I don't need to. I have all the proof I need, and some of that proof is coming up right now!

I sprint to the bathroom just in time before I throw up. Yep, I'm definitely pregnant.

I sigh as I walk to the mirror to examine my stomach. I wonder if the bump shows yet. It has been at least 3 months since I got pregnant. My stomach is slightly curving outwards and that is another piece of evidence of my baby, my baby girl.

**2 months later**

My bump is showing more but no-one has noticed. I have been wearing loose clothing, still black, instead of my normal tight clothes. I also eat more than usual but I just have secret snacks in the janitor's closet. However, if anyone does happen to notice my strange behaviour and mood swings, I will have no problem getting rid of them.

I spend nights on my tree. Last month I carved my initials there, to mark my territory. I have noticed someone else who goes there. I can never see the person in detail but I have notice a masculine looking body and longish, fluffy hair. The boy reminded me of Beck, but I shook off the feeling, as I know Beck would never come to a place like this.

I have been avoiding my father day and night, but once he caught me. He hit, kicked and punched me countless times, but all I could think about was protecting my baby. He went to kick my stomach, so despite the piercing pain, I changed position so the blow went to my head, making my temple bleed badly. Oh, the things I do for my baby.

I still have no idea how I would tell everyone. They will just have to find out on their own. Beck knows and I sometimes see him glancing at my stomach, just to see if there's any difference. He covers for me when I run off to be sick. I don't know why he does it. He doesn't care about me, does he?

No. he doesn't. I am slowly killing myself with all this hope. It's something I hate. Hope. It only brings disappointment, as things very rarely turn out right for me. Beck gave me hope. When we met he gave me everything I always wanted, the tore it from where it had clung to my heart when we broke up. Everything he gave me was left at the door of Tori's house. However, there was still some left, itching to get back to its place in my heart. I won't let it. I have built up my crumbled walls and every now and then, a brick would be moved by hope, but I would fix the damage and it would be more secure than ever.

I have to stop this hope somehow because I hate disappointment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 7**

**Hi, I was listening to the song concrete angel the whole time I was writing this. Now I'm sad. It's an amazing song so please listen to it. It's by Martina McBride. Here's this chapter**

The little bump is slowly growing. Soon everyone will know my secret. Oh well, that's the future, I will forget it until it comes. However, I can never forget my baby, not when it's growing inside of me.

I have nothing to do, hiding away outside. My father is home and there is no way I'm going home with him there. I would never let him harm my child, ever.

So I'm sitting on the branch of my tree with my rising bump. Last time I snuck back to my house I took some money from my secret stash. So I can go shopping maternity clothes. I will need them soon.

Here I am wondering round the maternity section of the clothes store. The other women look at me with disgust at how young I am. I ignore them. I am used to being called the freaky Goth at school, so why is this any different?

I pick out a few decent looking clothes and walk up to the cashier, only to see it is Cat looking at me with her big brown eyes, shock printed on her face.

"Jade! You're… you're…" she starts to shout but I cut her off.

"No! These… these are for my mom," I improvise.

"Your mom lives in Manhattan" she looks at me with confusion. "And you said she hasn't been with a man since your dad left her."

Crap. I forgot about that. Cat can be smarter than I thought.

"Did I say mom? I meant Aunt Rose" I try again.

"You said you hate all your Relatives and would never do anything for them." Damn it. I have lost this battle.

"Jade, are you pregnant?" cat whispers, I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Alright Cat, you cannot tell anyone. I trust you with this. I'm pregnant with Beck's baby." I say the last part quietly, but she still hears and gasps.

"Yay! I love babies! Can I help look after the baby? Is it a girl or boy? Will it look like you or beck? Can you name it Cat if it's a girl? I hope-" Cat's attitude changed completely and she bombarded me with questions. I cut her off.

"CAT!"I yelled.

"Whaty?" she asked looking sad.

I wonder if I can trust Cat. I don't know. She is oblivious to most important things and she loves mass texting. This could end up very bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was very busy. Here is a long chapter to make up for it. My chapters with bade in always seem to be the longest. I haven't had much bade in here for a while, so here is some for all you bade lovers! Here is chapter 8.**

**BECK'S POV**

Jade's bump is starting to show, but is seems I am the only one who sees it. I hardly talk to her now, but I know I should be helping. However, I have planned a little surprize for her. She said she doesn't want my help, but that doesn't mean I won't help her.

I still love her and I will do anything for her. She is my everything and I am hers, whether she likes it or not. She thinks I don't care about her, but god, is she wrong! The surprize I have planned isn't much, but it is something that could get us started on a new clean page.

**JADE'S POV**

I walk into school alone. I miss walking in with someone by my side, especially if the person would put their arm around me and I would rest my head in the crook of his neck, then he would push me up against a locker and we would kiss like there is no tomorrow and-

No! I cannot think about him that way. We broke up and he doesn't care about me. He hasn't talked to me in ages so it must mean he wants nothing to do with me or our baby. Although, I should call it MY baby instead of OUR baby, because it's not like he's doing anything to help.

I reach my locker and unlock it in one swift motion. I put my hand inside to get my books, but instead of feeling the usual peeling black paint covered book, I find a cardboard box. It isn't big and it fits well in the palm of my hand. I examine it for a few seconds before opening it. Who would put a box in my locker and how did they get it in there? Someone must have seen my combination.

When in open the box, the first thing I see is a load of cash. There has to be about 500 bucks in here! Wow! Who would give me 500 dollars? Is this a prank? I will use my scissors to stab whoever did it.

The next thing I find inside is crammed tightly in the bottom. It is black and looks like a soft material. _I pull it out and hold it up to look at it. It is a black baby bib! Who knows I'm pregnant? Did Cat or_ Beck tell someone? But it could be one of them! It wouldn't be Beck because he doesn't care so….

CAT!

**BECK'S POV**

I watch Jade as she opens her locker and finds the box. She has the most adorable face when she is confused. Her eyebrows furrow and her eyes narrow and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. She looks at the money and she seems shocked. Ha! I wonder if she knows it's me. Next she pulls out the bib. She looks even more shocked. She is glancing round the hallway, trying to guess who it is. Suddenly, she storms over to Cat and yells at her.

I'm confused. Did she tell Cat about her pregnancy? I thought I was the only one who knew. She wouldn't tell Cat because as much as everyone loves her, she cannot keep a secret. She must have seen the bump.

Jade is shouting at Cat, who is in tears by now. I guess Jade didn't read the note at the bottom. That's disappointing, as I spent almost an hour figuring out the right thing to say.

_**The night before**_

_I laid out the box, the money, the bib and the small scrap of paper on my desk started writing the not…_

_Dear Jade, I love you and I never stopped. Here is a little help with the baby. Please let me be a part of our child's life. Love Beck. _

_Dear Jade, I want to be there though everything with you. Please forgive me. Love Beck._

_Dear Jade, I know I owe you a lot more than this to gain your forgiveness, but this is only the start. Love Beck._

_Dear Jade, I'm sorry, I love you. Love Beck._

_That would be enough to light the fire. I place the note at the bottom of the box and above it, I cram the bib in. at the top I place the money and lastly, the lid of the box. In sigh and put it aside. I go to sleep early because I need to get up very early in time to put this in Jade's locker…_

I wonder if she will ever know that I love her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 9**

**HI! So I have no idea where this story is going, but I know the ending. If you have any ideas please tell me! Thanks for the reviews everyone, they make me smile. Thanks to Bade4Always for the idea! Here we go!**

**JADE'S POV**

Why hasn't Cat given up on her little game yet? She is telling me she didn't do it, but she usually gives in straight away. Oh no, she's crying now. As much as I like making people feel scared, I hate making Cat cry. It's like kicking a puppy. I would apologize, but I don't do that, so I just sigh and walk away. So it either Cat's acting skills have majorly improved over the weekend, or someone else gave me the present. But who would know? Who is sad enough to stalk me and find out?

SINJIN!

That creep must have been following me! I hate him so much now. I run to pick up the box lying open the floor. I will stuff everything back in and shove it in his face, I don't want his-

Wait! There's a note in the bottom. It's probably just one of Sinjin's love poems. But I read it anyway.

_Dear Jade_

That's not how he usually starts it. It's normally: My dearest love or, my one and only. But this one is different. Maybe it's not from him. But who?

_I'm sorry, I love you._

What, that is the message? It's definitely no from Sinjin, does it say who it's from?

_Love Beck_

WHAT? Beck? No, it can't be. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care. In know I'm about to cry so I run straight to the janitors closet, still holding the gift.

I reach the janitors closet and burst into tears. He loves me? He's sorry? This doesn't make sense. I love him too. I bet this is just a sick prank from Tori. She wants to destroy me further.

Knowing that the note isn't true just makes me cry harder and I break down in sobs.

**BECK'S POV**

When I see Jade yelling at Cat, I realise that she will never read the note and never know it is me. Sigh. I might as well go get coffee.

On my way back from getting coffee, I pass the janitors closet and hear something. Is that…..crying? Who cries in a janitor's clo-

Jade!

Why is Jade crying? Has something happened to our baby? Or worse, her? I have to help her, whether she likes it or not.

I open the door to see Jade curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall and crying into her knees. I close the door behind me and take a step towards her.

"Jade?" I gently say her name.

She obviously didn't hear me come in because when she hears her name she jumps back in fright and hits her head on the wall.

My immediate reaction is to comfort her, so I rush to her side and pull her close to me. I gently rub her head where she hit it. She must be so upset because she is actually leaning in closer to me. She nuzzles her head in my neck, as if searching for something. Whatever she is searching for, I will give her. I will give her everything.

We stay in this position for a while. None of us talking, just the occasional sob from Jade. I have missed being able to hold her like this. It reminds me of nights in my RV where she would knock on the door at 3am after a fight with her dad. I never told her I knew, but I have seen the bruises on her arm, and I don't think they are from falling. I would hold her and we would lie there, and nothing could disturb us. We would be Beck&Jade forever.

That's over now. But being here with her now is the closest I have been in a long time. I want this moment to last forever, but I know it won't. Jade is the one to break the silence.

"You gave me the box. Why? She asks. Her voice sounds so broken.

"You really think I would let myself live knowing I have a child who doesn't know who I am?" I reply. I want her to know I want to be a part of my baby's life. I also want to be a part of her life too.

"But we broke up." She said and another tear runs down her pale skin. I wipe it away with my thumb and rest my hand on her cheek.

"And it was the biggest mistake of my life." I kiss her forehead, nose and finally her lips. She tastes of bittersweet coffee. I miss kissing her so much and I can't get enough. I love her.

The kiss heats up and I run my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opens her mouth and I take the chance. Our tongues battle and I can feel her smile into the kiss. This makes me smile too.

After a while, we break apart for air. Jade is smiling her rare smile, and god, I love it. When Jade smiles her whole face lights up. Her eyes shine and her mouth curves into a smile, transforming her face into a beautiful picture.

"So, does this mean we are back together?" I ask, but I think I know the answer.

She chuckles and crawls on top of me. Her reply to my question is when she kisses my cheek. We lay there for a while, just being together.

Just as Jade closes her eyes and I think she is going to fall asleep, someone speaks, but it is not me or Jade.

"Just go home and stop disturbing me!" the person says.

Jade's eyes widen and we both look around the room. The Janitor's head is poking out from a leopard print blanket.

Jade and I Exchange looks before I pick her up bridal style and rush out of the Janitors closet.

Everything is going to be just fine.

**This is my longest ever chapter! So this may seem like the story is ending, but it's not. Hahaha. Bade are back together! Lucky you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 10**

**Ok, sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to leave it at an exciting part because I have something planned for the next chapter. Tell me what you think, or don't. Here we go my lovely people!**

**Jade's POV**

On Beck's lap, at Tori's house with all our friends and a rather noticeable bump, help me! Beck is absentmindedly tracing patterns on my stomach. This could draw attention is anybody saw him. So, to stop him I turn around and kiss his nose.

It catches him by surprise as he says, "Any reason?"

I feel the small smile tug at my lips. Just the sound of his voice gives me butterflies. Oh god, being pregnant turns me into such a sappy person!

"Are you guys gonna be together forever?" Tori asks with a frown, I know she wants Beck, but she is not going to get him.

"Yeah, I bet they are! I wonder what their baby will look like, it will be so cute. Its middle name can be Bade! You know, like both of your names combined." Cat states. She does a double wink at Beck and I. Oh no, how much more obvious can she get.

I give her an evil glare as if to say 'Shut up!'

Sadly, she does not get the message and starts giggling and poking my stomach. Anyone would have to be super thick to not figure it out now. I swat Cat's hand away, as a last attempt to stop her going even further. I give her my evilest glare and I think she finally got the message to shut up, as she slumps back in her seat on the couch.

"What is Cat talking about?" André looks between me and Cat. He looks pretty serious so it could mean he is on to my little (but growing) secret. I cross my arms over my belly to try and hide the bump but I don't think it's working.

Beck rubs my back comfortingly. He can probably feel how tense I am. He knows I have been scared of this moment ever since the bump started to show.

"Is the witch knocked up?

"Shut up puppet!" I yell at Rex.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie defends Rex.

Tori walks up to me and bends down. She has figured it out and I know it, now she is just taunting me. "Is little Jadey hiding a secret from us?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jade West: Complicated

Chapter 11

Hi, its meeeeee! Here is another chapter. It's long, but exciting. Thanks for nice reviews. 3 2 1 (there is actually gonna be a new victorious episode called that!) goooooo!

JADE'S POV

All eyes are on me, waiting for an answer. Beck is pulling me closer to him. His warmth is comforting, but not enough to ease the tension in the room. So I do the only thing I would ever do in a difficult situation.

Run.

Out of Tori's house, down the road and crossing it. Not looking out for anything because I am that stressed. I can hear my name being called and I know its Beck, but I don't stop for him, not for anyone. The next thing that happens is all a blur.

Bright lights, car horn, screaming and the next thing I know I am laying on the side of the road breathing unevenly, out of shock.

The voices around me are not familiar and I can hear someone crying. I hear loud footsteps and then a bunch of gasps. I finally let myself open my eyes, fearing what I may see.

I am right to fear it because what I see is the most horrendous image I have ever witnessed.

Beck.

He is lying on the ground, not moving. I can see a pool of blood on the road where he lay and that is enough to set me off in a burst of tears and sobs.

No, Beck, I love you. You're leaving me like this? No! You can't. Please get up, tell me you are alright. Kiss me. One last time, let me feel your soft warm lips on mine, so I can see the sparks flying. Don't go, not yet. What about our baby? What about us?

I get up to go and see Beck, I have to. He has to be alright. But before I can start walking, I feel a pair of arms wrap round me in a hug.

"Jadey! You're ok! But Beck, look at Beck." Cat breaks down in tears as she says Beck's name. I know he is like a big brother to her, that's why I never got jealous of anything Beck and Cat did, because I know they would never like each other that way.

I hug Cat back for a few seconds because I know she really needs comfort at this time. But immediately after I let go, I run over to Beck and I said his name over and over again, maybe so he could hear me. Each time I say his name, I grow more and more hysterical. He really can't leave me, not at a time like this. I grab his hand and tell myself never to let go until he wakes up.

I will badly hurt the person who was driving the car. I swear if I ever find out who they are, because they seem to have fled the scene. That makes it even worse that they are not guilty enough to even apologise. I will track them down and I will-

I am cut off by the sound of the sirens; someone must have called the ambulance.

I don't have time to check if Beck is even alive, because the paramedics jump out of the ambulance and Beck is quickly moved onto a stretcher.

"Excuse me, miss, but you will need to let go of his hand." The paramedic says, with a sympathetic look on his face. Did I ever mention I hate sympathy?

"No." I simply state.

"You don't really have a choice." He says sternly, the sympathy fading.

"I let this boy go once and it was the worse decision I ever made, there is no way in hell I am letting him go again!" I scream at him. He is in a hurry to get going but I am not letting go of Beck's hand.

"Well you can't come in the ambulance, you're not related." He is growing more impatient.

"I'm pregnant with his baby, I think that counts." I give him my death glare and if looks could kill he would be dead now.

"Just get in!" another paramedic says, eager to go to the hospital.

I smirk at the paramedic and follow Beck on his stretcher into the van.

My smirk fades when I see what they are starting to do to him.

"Clear!" someone shouts.

I can feel us being cut off from the sunlight, so I turn around to see that we are getting further away from my friends, who are shouting mine and Beck's name, and the doors are closing.

I turned to face Beck again and I take in his broken features. His bleeding nose, closed eyes, tan skin with a nasty looking scratch on his forehead, and his mouth cut open, but that didn't stop me wanting to kiss him there and then. Finally the one main thing settles down in my head.

Is he alive?


	12. Chapter 12

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 12**

**Hello people! I just went and brought a huge five pack of babOl gum and it is yum! Haha rhyme. Here is the chapter that you are probably excited for. You are going to find out if Beck is alive!**

**Hereeeee we go.**

**JADE'S POV**

My heart is beating like a drum roll. Just that one thought, and I am going insane. I have asked over and over, but they said the words I feared most,

"We don't know"

Those words are worse than finding out he is dead now. I can't move, because just being unsure of it is driving me crazy. This stress is not good for the baby, but how can I not be stressed when I am waiting for the news if my boyfriend is dead or not.

We arrive at the hospital after a while more of waiting and Beck is hastily rushed down the hallway by doctors and nurses. I follow after him and I tell him I love him, this may be the last time I see him.

I continue to try and keep up with the fast pace of the stretcher being wheeled, but I am stopped when they go into a room and the door is slammed shut in my face. More tears pour down from the waterfall of my eyes and I half-heartedly bang on the door and shout Beck's name, even though I know they won't let me in.

After five minutes of sobbing against the door, I turn around and slide down the wall. I lean back against the hard, white wall and hug my knees to my chest, well, as far as they would go with my growing bump.

I lose track of time as I sob into my knees. I could have already have been there for 2 minutes or 2 hours, but it seemed like the latter. I know I can't do anything, but that doesn't stop me from whispering prayers in hope that Beck will survive.

I hear an almost silent yelp that sounded just like-

"Cat!" I call as I lifted my head up. I see all of my friends and Tori standing there. They all had frowns on their faces and were looking at my out of character behaviour. I guess this incident, plus being pregnant has turned me inside out. I have finally snapped. All the emotion I have been hiding from everyone, has finally escaped from my broken walls and now I am clear as glass.

Cat gasps as she hears me say her name and the next thing I know, she is running straight towards me and wrapping her arms her arms around me. I hug her tight. I usually don't give hugs, but at times like his, Cat is an exception.

"Will Beck be alright?" she timidly asks. I know how close she is with Beck, but I don't mind, because he is more like her big brother, she calls him that sometimes. She also calls me her sister sometimes. I usually tell her not to call me that, just because that is my type of thing.

"I don't know." I honestly say. I don't want any false hope because, as always, it only causes disappointment.

Just then, a doctor walks out of Beck's room. Immediately, I run over. I am about to ask how he is, but Cat beats me to it.

"How is he? Is he alive? Is he awake? One time, my brother was sleeping after he ate some berries off a tree and he wouldn't wake up for three whole da-"

"CAT!" I shout. I am amazed, that at a time like this, Cat can still tell us crazy stories of her freaky brother. I guess that is her bipolar. Oh poor cat.

"How is he?" André asks calmly. He wouldn't show any emotion on his face. Beck is pretty much his best friend.

"His skull cracked, but from the tests we took, there doesn't seem to be much wrong with his brain, although he may suffer from memory loss for a couple of weeks or months. That is the only major thing wrong with him, apart from his twisted ankle, but that is back in place." the doctor tells us all the news about Beck.

His words ring through my ears. Beck is alive!

But he may not remember me, or worse, our baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 13**

**Hey! I just noticed I am writing chapter 13 on Friday 13****th****, weird right! I am excited to write this chapter as I have a great idea. Oh and by the way, I just watched mean girls so there may be some quotes from it in there. Oh that reminds me, when someone posted on Avan's formspring "Have you ever felt victimized by Regina George." And Avan said he has a feeling Liz posted it. LOL! Sorry for the long authors note. Here we go.**

**JADE'S POV**

The doctor walks away from Beck's room and everyone exchanges glances, before I slowly push open the door. I want to see Beck so badly, but I also don't, as I fear what he may look like.

I am first to enter the room and the sight that reaches my eyes is horrifying; so much that I freeze on the spot. Beck is lying on the white hospital bed and he looks so broken. His usually fluffy hair is a terrible mess and his forehead had a huge gash.

And I break down, yet again. Knowing that I caused this, that he was trying to save me, it is the worst feeling in the world.

Tori takes the chance to run ahead of me and rush over to Beck. She immediately starts stroking his hair and telling him it is my fault that he is like this. She cannot be more of a bitch then now.

Suddenly, that nauseous feeling comes and I sprint out of the room, just in time to make it to the bathroom.

After throwing up, I head back to Beck's room, only to see something extremely bad is happening. Tori is lying on Beck's bed with him. He is sitting up with his big brown eyes open and looking into hers. She is stroking his face and comforting him.

I should be the one there with him, not her. How could she do this? I know how, because she is a life ruiner, she ruins people's lives. And it doesn't help that she seems to have made her lifetime goal to destroy me.

"So what's your name again?" Beck asks Tori, with a big smile on his face.

"It's Tori, honey." Tori says, trying to match his smile.

"Hey, who's that?" Beck says, finally noticing me standing in the doorway.

"Oh no-one, just some freak from our school." Tori flicks her hand my way, as if telling Beck to ignore me.

"Tell me about yourself." Beck ignores Tori's gesture and turns his attention to me. Tori looks disappointed, but doesn't try to argue anymore.

"Jade West, that's umm… my umm… name." I'm stuttering? "We met in 6th grade and we in the 8th grade you asked me umm…"

"Shut up! The past isn't important, what matters is the present, so let's focus on now!" Tori cuts in, trying to stop me from telling Beck that I'm his girlfriend. She is pushing the limits. I am about to hurt Tori, but Cat cuts in.

"8th grade… oh, that's when Beck asked Jade out! Aww! It was so sad when you guys broke up, but it's great you're back together now." Thank you Cat! The one time her loud mouth comes in handy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Beck waves his hands around and shakes his head. He is definitely confused.

"Umm… Beck… I'm your girlfriend." I look down at the floor. Shyness, stuttering, this is making me crazy.

"But she said," he trails off and points at Tori.

"She lied because she is a horrible slut with a stupid crush." Finally, my normal self is coming back.

"So, Jade, you're my girlfriend. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Come here." He holds out his hand to me and I eagerly take it. His hand is warm, soft and comforting.

"There's not enough room in this bed for all of us!" Tori says, with a fake smile.

"I think you should move." Finally, Beck is seeing sense and being mean to Tori.

Tori groans and gets out of the bed. She crosses her arms and heads out of the room.

"We'll give you guys some time alone." André says. Oh André, he always knows how to do the right thing.

They left and now it is just me and Beck alone, finally.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 14**

**Heyoo! I just earned £21 at a car boot sale woo! Has anyone heard of the episode Tori Saves Beck and Jade? I have an idea of a one shot of what I think is going to happen. Should I upload it? Review and tell me please. Here is the chapter. I will do Beck's POV coz I haven't done it in a long time.**

**BECK'S POV**

I am left alone with my girlfriend. It's weird having a girlfriend who I hardly know, but I know there must be something between us, because every time I look into her eyes, my heart flutters. Oh wow, I am starting to sound like a 13 year old girl having her first crush, rather than a 17 year old guy who is thinking about his girlfriend.

When Tori told me she is my girlfriend, I was disappointed. I don't feel anything when I am with her, and to be honest, she got on my nerves.

But when Cat said that Jade is my girlfriend, my mind went crazy. Just because she is so beautiful with every step she takes.

When the door slams shut, Jade drops her cool act and snuggles into my chest. She must be the type of girl who keeps her emotions inside. I stroke her hair and wrap an arm round her waist. Her hair smells of coffee and vanilla; the perfect scent. Her gorgeous black curls hide her pale skin as she tries to get closer to me. However, it is impossible as she is already pressed up against my chest. I should be in pain, but I feel none. I only feel the warmth of Jade.

She sighs and tilts her head up to look at me. I look into her eyes and realise that they are a vibrant, icy blue. Mesmerising. I kiss her nose and a blush creeps up to her cheeks. I love the way she tries to hide her blush so kiss her again, on the cheek, then her other cheek, her forehead and finally, her lips.

"Tell me about yourself." I say. She hesitates before responding.

"Please don't be mad." She whispers.

"Why would I be mad? Is there something important that you need to say?" Oh no. something could be wrong.

"Well, where do I start? Firstly I should probably mention that the reason you are here now is because you saved me from getting hit by a car." She says, getting quieter with every word.

"Well then, it was worth it." That makes her blush again. God, I love her blush.

"But another thing, well, umm, it wasn't just me you saved."

"What are you talking about?" who else did I save?

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She must have notice my blank expression because tears formed in her eyes and she began to get up off the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as the first tear ran down her soft cheek.

"Come back." I say as she starts to head out the door.

"But you don't want me."

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"I just saw your expression, it says it all."

"Jade West, I want to be with you and our baby. I promise to never leave you. I love you and I will never stop."

She gasps at how true my words are. Immediately, she runs over to the bed and kisses me passionately. I wrap my hands round her waist and she places hers gently on my neck, careful to avoid my injuries.

Suddenly, a memory comes to my mind. It's a bit of a blur, but I can see Jade and she is saying so many words. She sounds so sincere and sorry. I remember pulling her close to me and kissing her. it's a short kiss and when I pull away, she says, "You love me again." She smiles that beautiful smile and I respond, "Who said I stopped." I kiss her again and the memory fades.

"Jade?" I ask.

"Mm hmm?" she muffles into my chest.

"I had a memory." She suddenly gets excited. She sits up and looks at me to tell her. Looks like she is not a very patient person.

"It was of you." I grin at her and she tries hard to hide the smile, but fails. I kiss her and I feel her smile into the kiss.

Yeah, jumping in front of a car was definitely worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 15**

**Hello! Just to remind you, please keep entering OCs for my OC story. Thanks to all those submitted already. You know that place I described in the first few chapters where Jade goes to the tree by the lake; I actually found that place in real life today. I was wandering round this huge park, and I came across it, so I climbed up onto the tree, with my legs hanging either side of the branch and I am about 2 metres above the water. It was amazing and I almost cried when I found it. It is literally, whatever you imagined while reading my story. Sorry for the long authors note, but I just had to say that! Here we go.**

**JADE'S POV**

Visiting hours are now over, but when the doctor tells us to leave, I refuse. My friends and Tori try to pull me off of Beck's bed, but I hold onto it for dear life.

"NO!" I shout at them. They all let go of me immediately and I nuzzle into Beck's neck.

"Let her stay." Beck says calmly. I love how we are the polar opposites, yet we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. He is calm and oh so cool, whereas I am fiery hot like a burning flame.

The doctor sighs, knowing he will not get me out, no matter how hard he tries.

As Beck and I start to drift off into the darkness of sleep, we hear a scream. It startles both of us, but Beck tells me it's probably just someone from a different room in pain, because, obviously we are in a hospital.

What does start to worry us, is when there are more screams and they sound like they are getting closer. We can also hear objects being thrown around.

I jump up off the bed. Beck tries to do the same, but fails because of his injuries. With one last glance at Beck, I rush out of the door to see what all the commotion is about.

No more than 5 metres away from me is a blazing fire. I cough loudly from inhaling the smoke and I hear Beck calling my name.

I quickly re-enter the room and Beck looks at me worriedly.

"We have to get out." I say, barely audible because I am so scared.

"What's wrong?" He says, looking very concerned.

"FIRE!" We hear someone say from outside.

"Oh god." Beck says as he tries his best to stand up. I hastily rush over to help him. I help him stand up and he is moaning in pain. I am straining to hold up the weight of Beck and my baby at the same time, as well as my own weight. I can't breathe well, because the smoke has started to get into the room. I try to reach for my cell phone, but I end up in a fit of coughs.

"I love you Jade, but you have to let me go." Beck says, as he starts to lean off of me and cries out in pain.

I gasp as he falls. I try to catch him, but my body is too weak. I pull myself together and have just enough strength to reach out my hand and grab my cell.

My fingers shake as I press the buttons on my pear phone. Almost there, keep going, I tell myself. I click on the first contact if find, which happens to be Tori. I don't care who it is, I just need to get some help.

The phone rings and I hope she will pick up.

"Hey, you have reached Tori Vega. Leave a message after I sing the chorus of make it shine. I bet you'd rather hear my voice than a boring beep." She starts to sing make it shine and I can barley hold on. She finishes singing and I start coughing.

Between the coughs I barely manage to speak. "Tori… cough… Hollywood hospital… cough… fire… cough… help… cough… Beck." I have never been so desperate in my life.

After that, my body goes weak. I drop the phone and collapse on the ground. The last thing I hear is Beck desperately screaming my name before everything goes black.

**Ohh cliffhanger. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 16**

**Hi, I just broke up from school today, so updates should be more frequent from now on. Please review! And now… the moment you have all been waiting for… CHEESY PUFFS! Oh sorry, I mean chapter 16.**

**TORI'S POV**

After listening to Jade, I hear a crash and the line goes dead. I normally wouldn't help her, but the she said Beck's name.

I know if I save his life, he has got to love me. And if I say to him that it was too hard to save Jade, then she will be gone forever and Beck will finally realise his feelings for me. He would take my hand, look into my eyes. He would be so stuck in the moment that he would forget about Jade and kiss me.

The perfect plan.

I very recently got my licence, so I race to my car and start the engine, hoping to get there in time for Beck.

I reach the hospital and half of it is burnt to almost ashes. There are firemen with hoses frantically rushing around and people are screaming names of their loved ones who are trapped inside.

Beck's room, where is it? My eyes scan across the blazing flames and I spot the area around where his room should be and the fire has just about reached it.

I dodge the firemen and rush into the building. I can hear the shouts and footsteps following me, but I don't stop because it is the only way Beck will love me.

As I get closer to the flames, it gets harder to breathe, and I haven't even reached his room yet. I hope it's not too late.

I read the numbers on the doors of the rooms and I know I am getting closer to Beck. 140… 141… 142… here we go, room 143.

I open the door to see both Beck and Jade lying on the floor. Beck is holding Jade and is struggling to get her standing, as well as supporting his own weight. It would be much easier for him to just leave her, but no, he takes the option that benefits her. Everything always has to be for her, why can't he do something for himself for once, or even better, me.

I can feel the heat from the flames close by and the smoke is getting trapped in my lungs. I cough madly, desperate to get it out. Beck finally notices me and he shouts my name.

"I'm here to save you." I call out to him and I try to smile.

"What about Jade?" he asks.

"I will try to save her too." I lie. Truth is, I will get Beck to safety, then run back to get Jade but I will not save her. I will run out and tell Beck that it is too late. I will pretend to care that she is gone and he will comfort me. He will hold me in his arms, look into my eyes, realise his love for me and-

"Help her" Beck cuts me out of my thoughts. There he goes again, putting her before himself.

"Take my hand Beck, we will get her after you're safe." I try to plead with my eyes, but it doesn't seem to be working.

The firemen ruin my plan by crashing into the room. Oh no! I didn't think of them. Now they will save Jade as well. I have to find a way to stop them, but how?


	17. Chapter 17

Paste your docume

**Jade West: complicated**

**Chapter 17**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately but I am going on holiday and packing up for moving house. But here, have a virtual bug as a gift from me. Chapter 17 here we go.**

**BECK'S POV**

I am contemplating what Tori just said. I don't want to leave Jade here, not even for a second, but I know she won't be able to carry us both at the same time.

Her words are still being processed in my brain when some firemen burst through the door.

Jade and I are given immediate attention and Tori rolls her eyes.

She rolls her eyes? I thought she wanted to help Jade and I. But no, it seems that she only wants to save…

ME!

I remember now. Her little crush on me and her hate for Jade. It is so obvious and I am so stupid not to have realised her little plan. What did she think? That I was going to fall in love with her when I loose Jade.

There is no way in hell that is happening.

Jade and I are quickly rushed out on stretchers. Jade is passed out and I hope she is still alive. If she isn't alive, I don't know how I would cope. But I do know that I would NEVER go after Tori.

I still don't know much about our relationship. But I have been having lots of memories. The memories are not always significant, but they prove what a perfect couple we are. Sometimes I just have flashbacks of and image of our fingers intertwined, her porcelain skin against my mocha skin is an amazing contrast.

Something so amazing, that I know I could never find with anyone else. So I can't lose Jade, because if I do, I will forever be alone, even when I'm surrounded.

I am whispering Jade's name over and over, as a desperate prayer.

We are being hastily wheeled around and suddenly, we stop moving and it becomes a bit darker, as if we are taken away from natural light and left with a dim light bulb. I figure this must be the ambulance. Probably taking us to another hospital, as this one is obviously out of use.

I am still repeating Jade's name over and over again and the paramedic looks at me with pity.

"I'm sure she will be alright, she is in the other ambulance." The paramedic says calmly. I appreciate her trying to reassure me, but I am to worried about Jade to believe her.

What if she is not fine? What about our baby? Oh, our baby.

As soon as Jade told me she is pregnant, I had images of a beautiful baby. The baby would have blue grey eyes with a hint of green, like Jade's; tan skin, like my own; and beautiful brown locks of hair.

They must survive, both of them. I will do anything.

nt here...


	18. Chapter 18

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 18**

**Sorry this chapter is short and not much drama, but I have to upload it before I go on holiday tomorrow. No updates for a week, but I will be writing while I am on holiday (in Spain.) anyway, here we go:**

**JADE'S POV**

I wake up and I know I am lying down. Someone is clutching tightly onto my hand and whispering my name over and over. I try to open my eyes, but they don't work. I try to move my arms and legs, but they don't work either. Even when I try to speak, no words come out. I try my hardest to do anything, anything at all, just to know I am alive. What is this? Am I alive? Am I dead?

I remember what happened before. I was in a smoky room and I was shouting into a phone for help and then everything went black.

I try again, with all my energy to do something, anything. I manage to let out the smallest squeak and the tiniest of movement on my fingertips. Whoever was whispering my name is now saying it louder and I can feel them caressing my face. The voice sounds happy, very different to the monotone voice before.

After struggling a lot, I try again and this time I am able to open my eyes. I am met with a bright light, so I snap them shut again. The next time, I open them slower and let my eyes adjust to the light.

I see a blurry figure hovering over me. The blur becomes clearer and I realise that it is my boyfriend.

His perfect hair is messed up and his eyes look tired, but also happy. I smile and he leans down to kiss me, careful not to harm me in anyway.

"Sing." He pleads. God knows why he asked me to, especially that my voice won't be as good because I just woke up. Nonetheless, I sing to him.

_There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine,_

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time,_

_There's things that I could say,_

_But hear it my way,_

_I wanna let you know, that it's all Okay._

Beck closes his eyes the whole time I sing and when I finish, he smiles and opens his eyes. He kisses my lips sweetly and joins me in the bed. I snuggle with him under the covers. My head is on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat, while his arm is clutching tightly onto my waist, as if he never wants to let go. I close my eyes and drift off into happiness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jade West: Complicated**

**Chapter 19**

**Sorry, I was gone for a whole week in Spain, with no internet connection. But don't worry, I was writing when I was there. Here is chapter 19:**

**BECK'S POV**

She is so cute when she sleeps. i can finally hold her, safe in my arms again.

When she woke up before, she ,looked so happy to see me, that I couldn't tell her the bad news.

Her baby.

I don't know how I would ever tell her, but I do know that I will have to tell her sometime. It is devastating for me to know, but I must stay strong for her, because I know that when she hears it, there is a high chance that she will fall apart and I will be the one to put her together again.

She starts to wake up again and I think I will have to tell her now.

I stroke her pale cheek and kiss her softly as she flutters her eyes open, adjusting to the light.

"Babe." I say in a gentle tone, I don't want to be harsh.

"Hmm." She mumbles.

"I have some news," she gives me a look as if to say 'carry on'. I pull her closer to me and hold her tightly. "Your baby... is… not doing well."

She pulls her head away from my chest, look into my eyes and I know she is trying to hold back tears.

I clasp her hand tightly and she leans back into me. I stroke her soft, raven hair as she sobs into my chest. This is probably the most painful news she has ever heard, but I will stay with her all the way and never leave her again.

Although the last few months have changed her dramatically, she is still the same Jade that will fight back for the few ones she loves.

"She will live." She says strongly, well as strongly as she could after her meltdown. There's not much chance of the baby surviving, but Jade has always been a fighter, I wonder if our child would take after her.

"Honey, they need to take some tests to see if it is still alive." I tell her.

"She." Jade whispers.

"We don't know the sex." I am confused.

"Our baby is going to be a girl. I know she will be."

A doctor walks in and interrupts us. "We need to take the tests now."

Jade looks at me with worried eyes. She says that our baby will survive, but that doesn't stop her being scared.

She lies down on the bed and I sit beside her, holding her hand.

As we are waiting for the results of the test her head is tucked into the crook of my neck and she is shaking. She does not cry and instead, forces herself to be strong. I love her for that.

I love all of her. I love her smile, her laugh, her voice, her jealousy, her strength and everything else that makes her Jade West.

She is amazing, she always will be.

* * *

"I have the test results."

Jade freezes so I kiss her cheek and nod at the doctor.

"We have no proof, but since there has been absolutely no signs of movement, you baby has died, but if not, it is too unhealthy to move and will probably soon die. I'm sorry but we-"

He is cut off by Jade gasping. I had a feeling something like this would happen. She must be really shocked.

However, instead of bursting into tears, she starts to smile.

What?

She jumps on my and wraps one arm around my neck and with the other, she grabs my hand and places it on her stomach.

I see why she is happy now. The baby is kicking! I smile and hug her tightly. I kiss her all over her face and she giggles, something she rarely does because she hates it. Anyone else's child would have given up, but my little one takes after her mother.

"She is kicking!" Jade said, starting to cry tears of happiness.

"Ok, looks like we don't have to test for a heartbeat. If the baby is fine and you are well, then I guess you can go home now. Just try not to get into any more bad situations." The doctor announced.

I picks me up my beautiful girlfriend, and carry her out the doors. We don't bother to sign out and ignore the shouts of the lady at the reception. We are too content to care for anyone else but our little dysfunctional family.

Everyone hits a bump in the road at some point. Jade's was a bit more like a high wall, but I helped her climb over and now we are travelling together along with our baby.

It looks like it has all turned out alright in the end.

**THE END**

**They all survived. Originally, I was gonna kill the baby, but you would probably hate me for that. Sorry the ending was bad. I am going to do an epilogue, or should I do a sequel instead? Review please!**


End file.
